Desejos Desconhecidos
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: Tradução do conto UNKNOWN DESIRES, de Shiroukun. Um triângulo amoroso insuitado entre Touya, Yukito e Syaoran. Conto yaoi.


**Desejos Desconhecidos**

Touya estava deitado na grama no campo da Escola de Ensino Médio Seijou, próximo à fronteira com a escola elementar da irmã dele. Sua mão estava posta exatamente abaixo da sua testa, bloqueando o sol dos olhos dele assim que ele suspirou cheio de dor.

**Touya _(pensando)_:** "Por que ele? _(ele trocou de lado, deixando sair outro suspiro assim que ele_

_continuava a torturar a si mesmo mentalmente)_ Como eu pude ter uma queda por ele?!"

Mordendo o próprio lábio, ele balançou a cabeça em frustação, tentando acabar com o que o atormentava. Era o 18º aniversário dele, e ele tinha tropeçado frente a uma revelação. Ele estava apaixonado. Balançando a cabeça dele, Touya sentou na grama tentando mudar o foco da própria mente.

**Touya _(pensando)_:** "Por que ele?"

Touya recuou internamente ao mau momento dessas novas emoções, as quais o atormentavam agora, assim como a questão agora se afirmou na mente dele.

**Touya _(pensando)_:** "O que ele faria depois?"

Touya gemeu e tentou parar de pensar sobre isto. Depois de tudo, era o aniversário dele, então por que ele deveria gastar o tempo dele pensando sobre o que poderia somente ser chamado de um romance maldito? Não era como se 'ele' retornasse para os sentimentos dele. Não, não provavelmente para tudo. Não houve jeito algum que Touya conseguisse beijar aqueles lábios macios, encarar dentro daqueles olhos lindamente abertos e castanhos como a corça... Touya inclinou para trás, deixando a si mesmo cair de costas sobre a grama, os pensamentos dele paulatinamente o trazendo para o ponto de frustação, não notando o suave som de passos se aproximando dele.

**Voz:** "To-ya."

Touya virou a cabeça um pouco ao som de uma doce voz em alto vindo na direção dele. Era Yukito, o melhor amigo dele, carregando uma enorme lancheira enquanto sorria para ele. Touya sorriu disfarçadamente assim que ele levantava a mão dele no ar para acenar ao amigo dele. O outro garato balançou a cabeça e sorriu de volta, o cabelo branco-prata se movendo suavamente com a brisa. Ele aproximou a distância de onde Touya se deitou, abaixando a lancheira antes de se ajoelhar na frente dele.

**Yukito:** "Boa tarde, To-ya."

**Touya:** "_(Touya ergueu um leve sorriso antes de cumprimentar o amigo) _Ei, Yuki."

Internamente, Touya sorriu consigo agradecido pela distração que o amigo dele trouxe aos pensamentos dele.

**Voz interna a Touya:** "Sim, alguma distração. Apenas olhe para o garoto. Ele é muito bonito! _(que parecia sussurar)_"

Touya fez uma careta em resposta. Isto não era o que ele queria pensar exatamente agora. Era verdade que Yuki era bem aparentado. Qualquer um podia ter visto aquilo, assim como qualquer um podia ver como incrivelmente boa era a disposição dele. Todavia, Touya apenas não se sentia confortável pensando sobre o amigo dele daquela maneira, especialmente quando...

**Yukito:** "To-ya? Tu estás bem?"

Yukito se reclinou onde Touya estava deitado na grama, com uma expressão sem preço de preocupação na face dele. Touya sorriu levemente e balançou a cabeça.

**Touya:** "Sim, estou bem. Não se preocupe com nada. _(apesar de assegurar-lhe isto, Yukito não parecia convencido)_"

**Yukito:** "Tu tens certeza? Não importa o que seja, parece realmente que está te incomodando."

**Touya:** "Não é nada. Sério."

Yukito ainda não parecia convencido, mas ele balançou a cabeça, sabendo que se Touya realmente quissesse compartilhar, ele faria isso mais tarde.

**Voz interna a Touya _(incomodando-o)_:** "Exceto que tu provavelmente não o farás. Encare, isto é algo que tu provavelmente nem contarias ao seu melhor amigo."

Afortunadamente, Yukito não pareceu estar prestando atenção; particularmente ele estava cavando através da lancheira como se na procura de alguma coisa.

**Touya:** "Yuki?"

Yukito virou a cabeça rapidamente e sorriu docemente, como se ele fosse ativado por algo. Em poucos segundos depois, ele procurava um embalagem de presente e estendeu-a para Touya.

**Yukito:** "Feliz aniversário To-ya! _(entregando o pacote para Touya, avidamente esperando que_

_ele o abrisse)_"

**Touya:** "O que é isto?"

Enquanto perguntava, Touya abria a embalagem. Yukito apenas sorriu e balançou um dedo para Touya. Touya fez uma careta assim que ele terminou de abrir o presente.

**Touya:** "É uma bola de futebol."

**Yukito:** "_(balançou a cabeça)_ A sua velha bola parecia estar cansada da prática, então eu pensei que tu devias precisar de uma nova."

Yukito ria assim que Touya tirou a bola de futebol da caixa e começou a girá-la no dedo.

**Touya:** "Obrigado, Yuki."

Touya colocou a bola de lado, então olhou adiante para o amigo. O sorriso anterior tinha sumido, agora substituído por um leve olhar de apreensão.

**Touya:** "Yuki, o que há de errado?"

**Yukito:** "_(que se moveu levemente, colocando as mãos na aba da camisa) _To-ya. Há algo que eu preciso te contar."

O garoto dos cabelos prateados olhava nervoso agora. A cabeça dele se reclinou, escondendo os olhos e os óculos de armações finas.

**Touya:** "Hum, é claro."

Touya respondeu, também nervoso de alguma forma. O que estava na mente dele antes foi completamente excluído, inclusive a voz provocadora. Agora, ele estava somente preocupado com o amigo.

**Yukito:** "A coisa é... eu... é muito importante... _(Yukito moveu as mãos de novo, desta vez para pegar o tecido das calças)_"

**Touya:** "Então... _(encorajando-o)_"

**Yukito:** "A verdade é que... _(Yukito olhou para ele agora, os olhos mostrando esperança e um pouco de medo)_ Eu te amo, To-ya. _(e então, sem um segundo de hesitação, ele se inclinou adiante para beijar Touya nos lábios)_"

**Touya:** "Yuki..."

Touya sussurava enquanto o amigo se distanciava dele, com os olhos ainda fechados. Touya esperou. Não tinha certeza do que dizer. Vagarosamente, Yukito abriu os olhos, um pequeno sorriso iluminou a face assim que ele continuava a olhar para Touya, esperando por uma resposta. Agora foi Touya que virou o olhar para longe.

**Touya:** "Eu sinto muito, Yuki. _(disse suavemente, sem saber como interromper o amigo)_ Eu também te amo, mas... somente como um amigo."

Touya olhou de volta para o amigo dos cabelos prateados, notando que as lágrimas que começaram a se formar nos olhos do outro garoto. Ele se sentou de costas paralisado, assim que o amigo limpava as lágrimas com a manga da jaqueta, tudo isso enquanto que ainda sorria para Touya.

**Yukito:** "Acho que sou um idiota, hein?"

Yukito riu levemente para si, ainda limpando as lágrimas. Touya sentiu o coração balançar dentro do peito. Ele queria confortar o amigo, mas ele achava que não podia se mover. Ainda assim, ele tinha que dizer algo, fazer algo.

**Touya _(respondendo suavemente)_:** "Não, tu não és. Eu sou o idiota."

**Yukito:** "Hã? _(Yukito o encarou, as lágrimas cessaram momentaneamente)_ Por que dissestes isso? Tu não és o único que justamente confessou seu amor por alguém que não sente da mesma maneira. Então por que tu deverias se sentir um estúpido?"

**Touya:** "Porque... tu és realmente demais. Eu deveria amar-te... e eu me sinto um estúpido pois não te amo _(Touya adiantou-se, para esfregar as lágrimas que saíram dos olhos de Yukito)_ Eu sinto muito."

Yukito agarrou a mão de Touya, e segurou-a contra a própria bochecha por alguns momentos antes de deixá-lo partir.

**Yukito:** "Está tudo bem. _(Então Yukito sorriu um pouco mais claramente)_ Nós ainda podemos ser amigos de qualquer forma, certo?"

**Touya:** "_(que sorriu de volta) _Sim."

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Casa. Touya suspirou, grato de estar em casa assim que ele colocou a mochila escolar dele no pátio antes de se ajoelhar para tirar os sapatos e colocá-los ao lado da porta. Ele ainda estava preocupado com Yukito. Depois que o almoço acabou, ele tentou ter certeza que Yuki estaria bem, mas ele ainda não estava certo. O amigo dele escondeu a tristeza da face pouco tempo depois que Touya tinha deixado-o para baixo. Touya apenas esperava que Yukito não deixasse isto o subjugasse.

Pegando a mochila, Touya se direcionou para o andar de cima. Por agora, tudo que ele queria era estar em roupas normais e fora do uniforme escolar. Ele queria nada mais que sentar-se e relaxar. Era o aniversário dele, no final das contas, mas parecia como se hoje ele não tivesse se dando a oportunidade de aproveitá-lo. Assim que ele estava para entrar no quarto dele, ele escutou o som de vozes vindo do quarto da própria irmã.

**Voz:** "Então, tu estás pronta para vires comigo?"

**Sakura:** "Oh, eu não sei. Eu tenho prática de bastão depois da escola. E eu não sei se meu irmão deixará, já que papai não estará em casa até tarde."

Touya se aproximou do quarto da irmã, inclinando-se sobre a porta para que ele pudesse escutar para quem estava lá.

**Sakura:** "Talvez se possa esperar até depois que eu possa consiguir uma permissão."

A primeira voz pertencia a Sakura certamente, mas Touya não podia reconhecer a outra voz ainda.

**Voz:** "Eu também acho. Nós pediremos a Tomoyo se ela quer vir também. Eu apenas não quero sair com minha prima sozinho."

O coração de Touya parou de bater por um momento. Era 'ele'. Sem perceber isto, Touya golpeou a cabeça contra a porta do quarto da irmã dele, então, logo que ele se deu conta do que ele tinha feito, ele correu para dentro do próprio quarto e bateu a porta.

**Touya:** "Meu Deus. _(pressionou a mão contra o peito, o coração dele estava correndo a um quilômetro por minuto)_ O que ele está fazendo aqui? _(balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar as teias de aranha, tentando pensar)_"

**Voz interna a Touya:** "Ele está aqui para vê-la, é claro."

**Touya _(rugindo)_:** "Pare com isso. _(ele podia sentir a voz respondê-lo)_"

**Voz interna a Touya:** "Eu apenas estou te dizendo como é."

Touya rosnou de novo. Ele odiava quando o subconsciente dele estava certo. Especialmente hoje. Por que ele não podia apenas ter um aniversário normal? Tudo o que ele queria esta manhã quando se levantou era um bolo e talvez algum sorvete. Em vez disso, ele se levantou para se encontrar querendo algo que ele não podia ter e também com o fato de que o melhor amigo dele estava apaixonado por ele.

O fato que Yukito estava apaixonado por ele não era até tão grande tampouco um caso de fato, de uma certa maneira ele tinha uma suspeita, mas ele nunca tinha pensando muito sobre isso até agora. Mesmo assim, ele se deprimiu sobre o grande problema dele. Syaoran Li.

Faz apenas um pouco mais que um ano desde que ele encontrou Syaoran. Tinha sido durante o incidente quando ele encontrou o outro garoto molestando a irmã. Parecia como se Syaoran estivesse tentando atacá-la, então Touya. como um bom irmão mais velho, intrometeu-se. Ele se lembrou do breve olhar de choque na face do outro garoto antes que ele se encontrasse bloqueando um chute na própria cara.

Naquele tempo, Touya ficou muito aborrecido. Ele não gostava quando as pessoas tentavam atacar a sua irmã, e apesar de quão duramente ele tentasse escondê-lo, ele a protegia muito. Ainda assim, naquele dia, quando ele foi ajudá-la, alguma coisa o apartou do garoto. Quase como se ele não fosse tão ruim.

Mais tarde, a impressão inicial de Touya provou estar certa. Syaoran e Sakura se tornaram amigos. Ele mesmo foi até agora como se livrando do próprio jeito para ajudá-la. De um jeito que era quase como se os dois fossem parecidos. Talvez como se fosse porque... Ele balançou a cabeça novamente, tentando se livrar dos próprios pensamentos. O outro garoto não regressou ou regressaria os sentimentos, não importasse quanto Touya desejasse. Touya já sabia muito sobre isso. E, por agora, eles tinham se fixado dentro de um padrão firme e ainda saudável de trocar olhares mortais um com o outro quando se presenciavam. Quase como se eles estivessem protegendo território, embora a real razão que Touya tinha agora era que o outro garoto não notaria como ele se sentia.

**Sakura:** "Irmão? _(batendo levemente na porta do quarto de Touya)_ Tu estás aí? Eu preciso perguntar algo para ti."

Touya golpeou a cabeça suavemente; ele tinha provavelmente ouvido-o bater a cabeça contra a porta dela e estava esperando o porquê dele ter feito aquilo. Caminhou até a porta e abriu-a. Com certeza o suficiente que era Sakura.

**Touya:** "O que tu queres, monstrenga?"

Touya adicionou um olhar de desdém na cara assim que ele a provocou. Como era esperado, ela ficou aborrecida.

**Sakura:** "Eu não sou uma monstrenga! _(gritou tentando acertar o pé dele, então Touya apenas cuidou-se de ficar longe dela)_"

**Touya:** "Tudo bem, está certo. O que tu queres? (ele manteve a face neutra; ele não queria deixar que a irmã soubesse quão nervoso ele estava)"

**Sakura:** "Bem, eu estava imaginando, desde que papai não estivesse em casa até amanhã a uma certa hora, se estivesse certo para ti se eu saísse com Syaoran e Tomoyo até o aeroporto, para pegar os parentes dele. Estão estão voando direto de Hong Kong."

Touya pensou sobre aquilo durante um momento antes de responder. Por um lado, ele não queria que a irmã saísse; era o instinto dele de protegê-la. Já pelo outro lado, ele não via razão para dizer não, especialmente porque Tomoyo estaria lá. Ele ia justamente dar uma resposta quando Syaoran saiu do quarto da irmã.

**Touya:** "_(trincando os dentes) _Ei você, o que tu estás fazendo aqui?"

Por dentro, o coração de Touya estava em alta velocidade e ele estava se sentindo nervoso, ele não queria demonstrá-lo. Ele fez a única coisa natural para ele. O olhar mortal. Ele obteve o mesmo olhar como resposta.

**Syaoran:** "Sakura me pediu para ajudá-la com o dever de casa. Não se preocupe, eu estava justamente indo embora. _(os dois mantiveram aquele olhar fixo de guerra por alguns momentos mais antes que Sakura se intrometesse)_"

**Sakura: **"Então, está tudo bem? _(ela o fez esperando mudar o assunto; Touya rosnou, afastando-se de Syaoran)_"

**Touya:** "Eu acho que sim. Apenas tenha certeza que este moleque não tente nada, e que Tomoyo esteja lá."

**Sakura:** "_(cheia de felicidade) _Obrigado! _(ela alcançou o irmão e rapidamente abraçou-o)_ Eu estou certa que Tomoyo estará lá, então não se preocupe. _(rapidamente, ela tocou o ombro de Syaoran)_ Eu caminharei até tua casa realmente rápido, certo? _(Syaoran concordou com a cabeça, afastando-se de Touya também)_ Eu estarei em casa em um momento, irmão. Justamente em tempo para a festa, certo?"

**Touya:** "Tudo bem. Esteja em casa rápido."

Touya fechou a porta, escutando o som de passos dirigindo-se para o vão de entrada e descendo as escadas em direção à porta. Tão cedo que ele escutou a porta de frente fechar, ele bateu com a cabeça contra a porta mais uma vez.

**Touya _(punindo-se)_:** "Por que eu não fiz algo diferente?"

Ele andou até a janela e observou os dois caminhando para longe da casa. Ele pegou Sakura jogando os braços dela em torno de Syaoran, dando-lhe um abraço gentil, e Touya sabia.

**Touya:** "Eles se pertencem, não é? Eu nem mesmo tive uma chance. _(suspirava, observando os dois saindo de vista) _Agora eu sei quão mal Yuki se sentiu."

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Lá fora, Syaoran soltou um suspiro asssim que ele saiu do lar dos Kinomoto com Sakura.

**Syaoran:** "Aquilo estava fechado."

Ele colocou a mão no peito assim que suspirou de novo. Sakura veio junto dele e jogou os braços em torno dos ombros dele, um leve sorriso na face dela junto com um leve olhar de preocupação.

**Sakura:** "Por que tu justamente não contas a ele? _(ela sugeriu, puxando Syoaran dentro de um leve abraço)_ Pelo menos, ele parará de olhar raivosamente para ti. E quem sabe, talvez ele não se importará. _(Os olhos de Syoaran se abriram em medo absoluto)_"

**Syaoran:** "Eu não posso fazer isso! Sem chance! Fora de questão! _(Syaoran saltou fora do abraço de Sakura, com um olhar incrédulo) _As coisas estão ruins o suficiente assim como estão. Se eu dizer a ele que eu... eu..."

**Sakura:** "Que o ama? _(Syaoran concordou com a cabeça, baixando a cabeça para encarar o chão)_"

**Syaoran _(sussurrando)_:** "Ao menos, desta maneira, eu posso vê-lo. Mesmo que seja somente à distância."

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça levemente, com uma compreensão silenciosa. Ele entendeu os sentimentos de Syaoran sobre isto tudo muito bem. Talvez porque ela tinha os mesmos sentimentos sobre Syaoran. Mesmo que, sabendo muitíssimo bem que ele gostava do irmão dela, em vez disso, ela queria estar ao lado de Syaoran, mesmo que fosse somente como um amigo.

**Sakura _(sorrindo)_:** "Queres sair para tomar um sorvete? _(tentando mudar o assunto para longe de um tópico muito triste)_"

**Syaoran _(perplexo)_:** "Mas tu não tens que voltar para casa depois que tu te despedires de mim?"

**Sakura:** "_(sorrindo docemente) _Sim, mas nós podemos apenas pegar algum no caminho. Eles não se importarão se eu tomar alguns minutos a mais. Tu apenas pareces precisar disso."

Syaoran sorriu de volta, grato que Sakura o conhecesse tão bem. Ela era a melhor amiga que ele teve, e eles tinham passado por tudo juntos no ano passado. Talvez, com a ajuda dela, algum dia ele teria a coragem para contar ao irmão dela como ele realmente se sentia, em vez de esconder-se.

**Syaoran:** "Obrigado, Sakura."

Syaoran disse isso secretamente, fazendo uma promessa para si mesmo. Algum dia...

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

**_Conto escrito em 2001. Tradução do conto UNKNOWN DESIRES, de Shirou-kun._**


End file.
